The Hunter
by Hydrilla
Summary: Karena dibalik keangkuhan kami, Sang Hunter, kami juga merasakan hal lain. Hati kami masih hidup, dan bisa merasa./ Kumpulan Diary, AU, OOC


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE HUNTER**_

_**.**_

_**Pernahkah kau tahu, dibalik keangkuhan kami, Sang Pemuburu vampire, kami juga merasakan rasa sakit**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari Abraham Lincoln, The Vampire Hunter**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati**_

_**-oOo-**_

_1819, June, 24__th_

_Hari ini, aku kembali membunuh. Bukan, aku bukan membunuh sesamaku. Aku membunuh iblis kegelapan yang menyerang desaku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. _

_Tanganku kembali bergetar, napasku masih terengah-engah saat melihat makhluk-makhluk itu roboh. Aku belum bisa seperti Itachi yang dengan mudah menghabisi puluhan jahanam itu. Aku tahu, aku masih terlampau jauh di bawahnya. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha._

_Entah kenapa, aku tak tahu. Setiap aku mengacungkan pistol berpeluru perak itu, hatiku berdenyut. Mereka seolah menatapku dengan penuh harapan. Kesedihan, kepedihan, jelas tergambar di sana. Aku tak tahu, apa maksud mereka. Tatapan mata mereka seolah menghujam hatiku. Dan setitik permintaan maaf ada di sana._

_Apa? Apa maksudnya?_

_Bukankah mereka tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mereka? Mereka telah merenggut nyawa ibuku di hadapanku sendiri. Mereka yang telah mencabut nyawa orang terkasihku. Sosok Ibu yang selalu menyayangiku dan menerimaku. Tak seperti ayah yang selalu menuntutku untuk terus melakukan hal yang lebih -seakan tak pernah ada kebanggaan di sana._

_Mereka jugalah yang menghabisi kekasihku di malam itu. Malam saat pertama kalinya kami bercumbu. Malam saat aku ingin melamarnya! Aku bahkan masih ingat tatapan sayu dari mata bening itu. Dan tanpa ampun mereka menghabisinya. _

_Saat itu aku masih lemah! Aku masih bodoh dan aku pengecut! _

_Sekalipun mereka bersujud di kakiku, aku akan meludah di wajah mereka. Tak pernah sudi aku memaafkan mereka!_

_._

_._

_1819, July, 30__th_

_Kembali seperti dulu. Meski getaran di tanganku terhenti, pacuan jantungku masih menggila. Tetapi syukurnya, aku memiliki seseorang yang mendukungku dengan senyuman tulus. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berasal dari dataran tinggi di Everest. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia bisa di sini, di bumi mati Cekoslovakia._

_Dia memiliki senyuman yang khas dan mata biru. Juga kulit _tan_ namun tampak pucat, dan rambut pirang. Membuatku bingung. Apa di daratan tinggi dengan selimut salju itu disinari mentari begitu banyak? Bukankah seharusnya ia memiliki kulit sepucat salju? Saat kutanya, ia tak pernah menjawabnya. Mungkin ayah atau ibunya berasal dari dataran rendah? Aku tak pernah tahu. _

_Ah, hal itu tidaklah penting. Yang kutahu, ia memiliki kemampuan luar biasa sebagai _hunter. _Bahkan ia dengan mudahnya membunuh para vampir-vampir itu dengan tatapan datar, tanpa belas kasihan. Aku jadi berpikir, bahwa aku masih terlalu lemah. Emosi masih terus berperan saat aku membunuh makhluk-makhluk itu. _

_Namun, ada yang aneh dengan Itachi. Ia bilang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Naruto karena tidak diketahui asal-usulnya dengan jelas. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Karena ia takut aku berbalik mengidolakan Naruto dan tak memedulikannya? Hei, Itachi, bagiku kau tetap nomor satu. Kakak terhebatku._

_._

_._

_1819, August, 27__th_

_Semalam, terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran oleh kaum vampir. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka mengadakan serangan dadakan itu. Mereka lebih liar dari biasanya. Bahkan taring-taring itu mencuat laksana gading gajah. Kami, kaum manusia yang tak memerkirakan penyerangan itu, kontan berada pada pihak yang kalah._

_Kematian besar-besaran. Hampir seluruh populasi manusia di desa kematian ini musnah. Untungnya, kami bertiga, aku, Itachi, dan Naruto selamat. Kami berhasil pergi meninggalkan desa saat fajar menjelang._

_Malam itu, aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku memang lemah! Amat sangat lemah. Aku tak tahu, mengapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini. Bahkan semalam aku hampir terbunuh jika aku tak diselamatkan Itachi dan Naruto._

_Aku benar-benar payah! _

_._

_._

_1819, October, 23__rd_

_Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya Itachi mulai percaya dengan Naruto. Ya, aku tahu hal itu pasti terjadi. Pria dengan senyuman hangat dan keramahan itu tak patut dicurigai._

_Kami bertiga pun, mulai berkelana. Kami berjalan dari sebuah desa ke desa yang lain. Sama halnya dengan desaku, di beberapa tempat juga mengalami hal yang sama, diserbu vampir. Kami ikut membantu warga setempat untuk memusnahkan para vampir itu. Karena, sudah selayaknya kami melakukan pekerjaan nan melelahkan itu. Karena kami, adalah _hunter.

_._

_._

_1819, December, 8__th_

_Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. _

_Banyak vampir yang mengincar kami. Sekalipun kami berpindah tempat, mereka seolah mengikuti. Apa mereka merasa terancam karena keberadaan kami? Ha, kalian pantas mati bangsat! Aku sudah lelah melihat sekian banyak manusia tak berdosa yang harus menjadi tumbal untuk kalian._

_Dan apalagi itu? Kenapa mereka gemar sekali mempermainkanku?_

_Jika dulu mereka menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, meminta maaf, sekarang tidak lagi. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan benci. Bahkan mata-mata itu lebih kelam, penuh amarah._

_Apa? Apa sebabnya?_

_Karena aku telah memusnahkan sekian banyak dari mereka? Bukankah itu pantas?_

_._

_._

_1820, February, 29__th_

_Di hari kartesius ini, aku merasakan ada yang lain. Ketajaman instingku yang selalu dipuji Itachi merasakan adanya kepekatan aura. Aku merasa kami selalu dilingkupi kegelapan. Hawa aneh, kemarahan, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Aku merasa kami selalu diincar. _

_Begitu pula keanehan juga terjadi pada Naruto. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Binar keceriaan hilang dari mata birunya. Ia akan tersenyum paksa jika kutanya._

_Itachi pun demikian. Ia lebih sering tersenyum. Memujiku, menyemangatiku, dan memberiku nasehat-nasehat agar aku terus berjuang, tak pernah berhenti berdoa serta mengucap syukur, segala hal tentang kehidupan. Dan ia berulangkali mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangiku._

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi, aku akan selalu melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Itachi. Karena ia adalah panutanku. Ia adalah semangatku. Ia adalah orang yang mendukungku dan selalu menyayangiku apapun yang kulakukan. Ia penyayang dan perhatian seperti ibu, bijaksana dan tegas seperti ayah. _

_Aku menyayangimu, Kak…_

_._

_._

_1820, March, 17__th_

_Segala firasat burukku benar terjadi. _

_Aku menyesal! Amat sangat menyesal. Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa? Kenapa Kau renggut panutanku? Kenapa Kau mengambil nyawa Itachi melewati makhluk jahanam itu?_

_Malam kemarin, kami diserbu ratusan vampir secara mendadak. Malam saat kami baru menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang karena seharian berburu vampir. Ratusan iblis itu datang, kami bertiga terpojok. _

_Malam itu, aku kembali hampir terbunuh. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Itachi melindungiku dari makhluk rendah itu. Ia melemparku keluar dari jendela, membiarkan dirinya habis termakan makhluk buas itu. _

_Kenapa? Kenapa Itachi? Kenapa kau rela berkorban nyawa demi adikmu yang bodoh ini? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati. Sehingga, pagi ini kau bisa menyesap kopi hitammu di beranda seperti biasa._

_Aku benar-benar payah. Aku bodoh! Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Lagi-lagi kematian ada di depan mataku. Dan ini kakakku sendiri yang menjadi korbannya. Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang yang kusayangi terenggut oleh makhluk-makhluk jahanam itu? Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa harus selalu di hadapanku?_

_Pagi tadi, aku terpekur di makam Kakakku. Aku memang bertindak bodoh dengan menatap pusara yang tanahnya masih basah itu. Sekalipun aku menatapnya ribuan kali, Itachi tak akan bangkit kembali._

_Aku menangis._

_Aku sadar, aku memang lemah. Bahkan untuk melindungi diriku sendiri aku tak mampu. Tapi, aku bersumpah, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih kuat lagi. Aku akan menumpas seluruh makhluk rendah itu. Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendammu Itachi._

_._

_._

_1820, April, 21__st_

_Senja tadi, aku membunuh vampir seorang diri. Tiga buah vampir itu kudapati akan menghisap darah seorang anak kecil. Seorang gadis mungil dengan mata yang jernih. Aku kalap. Dan kuputuskan untuk membunuh mereka bertiga sekaligus. _

_Aku sadar, tadi aku menyeringai. Getaran di tanganku saat mengacungkan pistol berpeluru perak telah terhenti, dentuman jantungku yang berpacu pun, tiada lagi. Hanya ada kebencian yang merasuk sukmaku. Aku begitu membenci makhluk-makhluk rendah itu. Dan semakin berlipat-lipat ganda setelah makhluk itu membunuh Ibuku, Kekasihku, Ayahku, dan Kakakku tercinta. Aku benci makhluk-makhluk hina itu!_

_Aku memang telah berlatih sekuat tenaga. Tak kenal lelah dan waktu. Aku berlatih dari siang hingga malam, dari malam hingga pagi menjelang. Satu hal yang terus berada di pikiranku, aku harus lebih kuat lagi untuk membalaskan semua dendam orang-orang terkasihku._

_Saat aku menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum. Dialah orang selain Itachi yang tak pernah menghinaku karena aku masih bergetar saat menembakkan peluru perak ke arah vampir._

_Tapi, dia sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering melihat pancaran kepedihan ada di matanya. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Dia sudah jarang lagi berburu vampir setelah kematian Itachi. Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang lelah…_

_._

_._

_1820, June, 15__th_

_Kau tahu orang terbodoh di dunia? Itu adalah aku._

_Kini semua kebenaran telah terungkap. _

_Malam itu, ketika bulan purnama menguasai langit. Aku kembali berburu vampir. Aku tak tahu kenapa darahku bergejolak. Aku ingin membunuh vampir saat itu juga. Aku melintasi pepohonan dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku seorang diri, dengan pisau berlapis perak, juga pistol berpeluru perak. _

_Aku merasakan hawa yang semakin mendingin hingga romanku berdiri. Bahkan binatang-binatang malam tak lagi berbunyi. _

_Saat aku memasuki hutan semakin ke dalam, aku terperanjat. Demi Tuhan saat itu juga aku ingin menjadi buta! Ternyata… ternyata orang yang selama ini kuanggap sahabat…_

_Ia dengan liarnya memangsa sosok pria tua pencari kayu bakar. Darah berlumeran di bibirnya. Ia tampak terkejut atas kehadiranku. Mata birunya menggelap._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Aku begitu marah. Kebencian semakin meningkat dalam tubuhku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menembakkan pistol berpeluru perak milikku ke arahnya. Ia dengan gesit menghindar. Ia tampak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku terlanjur kalap._

_Kami bertarung sengit. Seakan dirasuki setan, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkannya. Hingga ia terpojok. Sebuah peluru masih tersisa di pistolku. Sedangkan pisauku telah terlempar entah kemana saat pertarungan kami. _

_Ia tersenyum getir. Perlahan, mulutnya bergerak. Ia mengungkapkan semuanya. Siapa yang membunuh kekasihku, ibuku, ayahku, bahkan memangsa Itachi._

_Dia…_

_Benar, hanya dia seorang yang membunuh mereka semua. _

_Dia yang memangsa kekasihku karena saat itu ia benar-benar butuh darah dan menjadi liar. Ia yang memangsa Ibuku karena harum darah yang terpancar. Ia yang memangsa ayahku karena terpojok. Ia yang memangsa Itachi karena memertahankan hidupnya saat akan terhunus pisau milik Itachi. _

_Dialah raja dari sekawanan iblis itu. _

_Tak salah jika kami berdua, Aku dan Itachi diincar karena kami dianggap menyabotase raja mereka sehingga Naruto berada dipihak kami, ikut membasmi bangsanya sendiri._

_Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ikut memburu bangsanya sendiri karena rasa bersalahnya padaku. Tapi, ia sudah tak mampu bertahan untuk melihat kematian rekan-rekannya oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah tak mampu bertahan untuk tidak meminum darah._

_Dan ia mengatakan, bahwa ia sudah lelah. Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia mengangkat tanganku yang menggenggam pistol. Menekan jemariku di pelatuknya._

_Ia telah hilang._

_Abu tubuhnya terhembus entah kemana. _

_._

_._

_1820, June, 24__th_

_Aku berhenti menjadi pemburu. _

_Aku sadar, aku terlalu lemah. Aku lelah melihat kematian makhluk-makhluk itu. Sampai saat ini, aku menganggap mereka sama denganku. Karena, belakangan aku tahu. Vampir juga memiliki perasaan, dan aku telah merasakannya sejak tahun lalu. Dari pancaran mata mereka. _

_Belakangan aku tahu, bahwa vampir semula adalah manusia. Ya, semoga saja para vampir yang telah kubunuh dapat mencapai nirvana. _

_Kini, aku menyesal. Aku telah membunuh Naruto. Tapi, aku tak boleh lagi menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Semoga kalian semua tenang di alam sana. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, Naruto, dan Kekasihku, kalian adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku._

_Ayah, meskipun aku tak terlalu menyukaimu karena kau keras kepala, tak memandangku sebagai diriku sendiri, dan selalu memaksaku untuk bisa lebih baik ataupun setara Itachi, tapi aku mengerti, kau hanya ingin aku menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku selalu menyayangimu._

_Ibu, kaulah wanita sempurna yang terpilih menjadi Ibuku. Aku selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memberikan malaikatnya pada diriku. Kau selalu menyayangiku, penuh perhatian, dan selalu membelaku. Aku menyayangimu._

_Itachi, kau adalah kakak terhebat yang pernah ada. Kau adalah panutanku. Kau adalah penunjuk jalanku. Kau selalu menyayangiku apapun yang kulakukan. Aku menyayangimu._

_Naruto, kau adalah teman terbaikku. Meski aku masih kesal karena kau menipuku, tapi aku telah memaafkanmu. Aku berubah pikiran. Jika dikaji lagi, bukankah kau tak ingin menjadi seperti itu, bukan? Mungkin juga hal itu terjadi pada kaummu. Aku memaafkanmu, juga para rekan sebangsamu. Dan aku menyayangimu._

_Kekasihku, kau adalah wanitaku, selamanya. Namamu yang indah, seindah paras dan pekertimu. Kau selalu mendukungku dan menerima keluh kesahku akan kehidupan. Kau akan selalu tersenyum, dan memaafkanku saat aku khilaf. Jujur, aku rindu sifat manjamu padaku. Haruno Sakura… aku mencintaimu._

_Saat ini, kereta menuju South Orleans melaju dengan cepat. Aku tak tahu, tapi hari ini aku merasa damai. Amat sangat damai. Tapi, entah kenapa sedikit rasa takut menghantuiku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku merasa dekat dengan kalian. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah bahag-_

_._

_._

Dan hantaman besar terjadi. Kereta yang mengangkut sejumlah penumpang menuju South Orleans bertabrakan dengan sebuah batu besar akibat longsor. Tak ada satupun korban yang selamat karena kereta yang langsung terguling ke jurang….

_**THE END**_


End file.
